Railyn's Misfortune
by Drakkena550
Summary: What happens when Railyn doesn't know how to hunt or work with traps... these are Original Characters of mine that I wrote a quickie story for.


Railyn's ears slowly dropped down and he soon walked in front of Drakkena. His foot stepped down onto the leaf covered grass and was soon snarled in a rope that tied around his ankle and jerked him roughly up in the air. His long, black hair tangled up in a mess over his face as a low growl emitted from his mouth "Damn it!" He yelled out in frustration.

Morning star stifled back a serious of laughs that were coming up as she saw her half brother dangling in the air "You are such a newbie when it comes to hunting and locating traps."

"Shut up…" Railyn muttered out as he flipped himself up grabbing the rope with one hand.

Drakkena ended up letting out her own chuckle at the amusement "Don't bash him to hard. This is his first time out hunting." The tigress stated.

Railyn let out an angered grumble about the two laughing at his misfortune, he fiddled around with the ropes trying to untie them but had no luck with that. Instead he took to cutting the rope with his claws, which ended with the half demon falling flat on his back on the ground. "Owwwwwwww…." He let out in a whine as he sat up rubbing the small of his back.

Morning Star couldn't contain her laughter anymore, she clutched her stomach as she let out a serious of hysterical laughs "And he hasn't learned how to get out of a snare trap yet!" she blurted out through her fits of laughter.

Drakkena sighed and slowly walked over to her aching son, holding out a hand for him to get back to his feet "You've got a lot to learn."

Railyn took his mothers hand pulling himself back up to his feet still a little aching from his rough landing on the hard ground. "Oh yeah… a lot to freaking learn." He muttered out and walked off. The half demon ended up walking into another trap, crashing down into a pit flat on his rear end "DAMN IT!"

Morning Star shook her head in another fit of laughter "It's only been ten minutes and he's already fallen into two traps!" the half dragon yelled out through her laughter.

"Don't make him feel bad." The white tigress let out looking over to her daughter who ceased her series of laughter. Her tail twitched as she walked over to the hole and knelt down looking in on her half demon son. "Do you need any help out of there?" she questioned golden eyes focusing into the pit.

"Oh I can get out…" The half demon stated launching himself up and grabbing onto the side of the pit. He sank his long slender claws into the ground and grunted "God damn it… I hate this." Railyn let out with a light whine as he tried to pry himself out of the pit. He ended up digging his claws deeper into the soft soil.

"Try pushing up with your feet, don't just dig your claws into the ground or you won't be able to get out."

Railyn nodded at what his mother said and tried once again, finding a couple good foot holds in the loose soil of the pit he tried once again to pull himself from the trap. Pushing up he ended up losing his footing and slid back down into the pit flat on his fear into a slushy pile of mud which splashed up into his face. "Ugh… gross."

"Oh I can get out…" The half demon stated launching himself up and grabbing onto the side of the pit. He sank his long slender claws into the ground and grunted "God damn it… I hate this." Railyn let out with a light whine as he tried to pry himself out of the pit. He ended up digging his claws deeper into the soft soil.

"Try pushing up with your feet, don't just dig your claws into the ground or you won't be able to get out."

Railyn nodded at what his mother said and tried once again, finding a couple good foot holds in the loose soil of the pit he tried once again to pull himself from the trap. Pushing up he ended up losing his footing and slid back down into the pit flat on his fear into a slushy pile of mud which splashed up into his face. "Ugh… gross."

"Try again." Drakkena stated firmly not wanting him to give up "If you need help don't be afraid to ask." She added in.

Railyn picked himself up from the bottom of the pit and jumped back up, digging his claws into the soil once again. He let out a grunt feeling the weight from the mud get added onto his own body weight.

"Now try it again."

The half demon sighed and pushed up with his legs, once again finding a couple good foot holds for his feet he slowly lifted himself up and out of the pit. Panting slightly from the strain it had put onto his body since he wasn't used to this type of thing.


End file.
